Prohibido
by Akire-Kira
Summary: No creo que lo que hago sea malo. Doy y me dan placer. ¿Hay algún problema con eso?


Una habitación iluminada únicamente por la tenue luz de una lámpara. Si se intentara abrir la puerta, se fallaría, está cerrada con seguro. Nadie interrumpe a los que ahí se encuentran.

Música se escucha, resonando con volumen alto en la habitación. Los sonidos procedentes de ellos dos serán escuchados solo por ellos mismos. Ropas regadas en el suelo son la auténtica evidencia del acto pasional.

Los chirridos de la cama son apenas audibles, a ninguno les importa. Están concentrados únicamente en una cosa; placer.

Uno con el cuerpo tendido entre las sabanas desarregladas, mientras el otro se encarga de cabalgarle. Sus caderas se mueven con maestría, sabe perfectamente que hacer para hacer delirar a su amante. Ambos cuerpos perlados en sudor, y sus respiraciones entrecortadas revelan que han hecho eso por un buen tiempo.

Dos manos le sujetan de los costados, le aprietan y rasguñan; mientras que sus propias uñas se entierran en los hombros del que está debajo de él. Se siente victorioso, aunque es el pasivo, lleva total control.

_¡Oh Jacob! – _gime sin poder contenerse. Sabe que ha perdido, no le importa. Si a cambio de tocar el cielo, como lo está haciendo, debe doblegarse ante el ser pecaminoso que se auto penetra sobre él, lo hará. Porque le encanta el cuerpo perfecto que se dibuja ante sus ojos, le vuelve loco al ser encerrado ante la cavidad estrecha y caliente, y, porque ¡Maldita sea! Nunca se le podrá resistir.

_¡Ah!... ayúdame… _- no se necesitan más palabras, las manos en su cadera le bajan con fuerza, ahoga un gemido y sus labios se curvan en una media sonrisa, empieza a sentir aquel delicioso calor expandiéndose por su vientre, pero, aun resistirá mucho - _¡Oh sí!... más… dame más… Sebastián…_

La noche transcurre de esa manera, gemidos, mordidas, y palabras obscenas. Sebastián está completamente al tanto de la situación, tiene perfectamente entendido que, aunque es el que penetra, está a entera disposición de su delirio personal. En un momento en específico araña la espalda con fuerza, escucha la protesta de Jacob pero sonríe, era lo único que quería. Confirma triunfante que sus uñas dejarían marcas.

Muy tarde en la noche que realmente ya es madrugada, caen rendidos sobre la cama desarreglada, sus respiraciones rápidas se calman después de minutos.

Idiota – musita adormilado el azabache – te he dicho que no dejes marcas…

Sin eso el sexo no es lo mismo… admite que te encanta morderme el cuello – refutó entre serio y somnoliento Sebastián.

Por supuesto que me gusta, este demasiado bueno… - admitió Jacob. La risa del castaño se dejó escuchar, le sorprendía tal soltura y descaro por parte del más joven - pero a ti no te importa tener moretones… y son solo eso, moretones, no rasguños como los que me dejaste…

La cama se movió, Sebastián acercó su cuerpo a él, no lo vio, se mantenía de espaldas, lo sintió. Las yemas de los dedos recorrían su cuello y hombro. No tardo en cambiar los dedos por su lengua, Jacob pensó en apartarlo pero eso le gustaba demasiado.

Se quedaron dormidos, dándose la espalda, asi era siempre y el castaño estaba acostumbrado.

Abrió los ojos sin ganas, seguramente pasaba de las doce del mediodía. Se levantó recogiendo un par de pantalones, vio con una mueca que el castaño seguía dormido y parecía no se levantaría rápido. Sacó unos calzoncillos del cajón y sin prisa se los colocó al igual que los pantalones.

Salió tratando de no despertar a su tutor, si, Sebastián su tutor desde hacía tres años. Bajo las grandes escaleras y arrastrando los pies se adentró en la cocina.

Sirvió café y se dedicó a tomarlo. Volteó el rostro al sentirse observado y se encontró con la mirada reprobatoria de su nana. Busco alguna razón de aquel regaño silencioso pero no hallo nada.

¿Por qué estas enojada? – preguntó sonando suave, si alguien tenía su cariño era esa mujer, le cuido desde pequeño.

Vístete correctamente… - reprendió ella, y he ahí la razón, se había puesto pantalones pero andaba con el torso desnudo.

Me has visto con menos que esto… - agregó divertido, pero cambio su expresión al ver que la mujer no sedería, puso cara de niño regañado.

No sé cuándo aprenderás… - suspiró resignada, sonrió dulcemente sabiendo que no llegaría día que anduviera bien vestido desde la mañana - ¿Quién está allá arriba?...

Sebastián… - contestó con simpleza – lo siento… - dijo de antemano – sabes que no puedo cambiar…

Por lo menos no es uno de esos chicos que conoces en el club… - su nana ya había aceptado eso, sin embargo no lo autorizaba.

Él no contestó, no podía decirle a su nana lo que le decía a Sebastián o cualquier otro. Sin duda esa mujer le daría una gran bofetada por irrespetuoso, majadero y desvergonzado. Solo se limitó a dejar un beso en la frente de ella, era lo único que podía hacer.

Continuaron conversando. Sobre la preparatoria, eso fue de lo que especialmente preguntó Clarie. Había partes que Jacob no podía revelar, como, cuando reprobó algebra y la forma con la que consiguió cambiar ese cinco por un diez. Eso definitivamente era algo entre alumno y profesor.

Pasó aproximadamente una hora hasta que, aun adormilado, el castaño bajo, al contrario de Jacob el si se había vestido por completo.

Nana ¿no hay desayuno para mí? – preguntó sonriendo al ver unos panqueques recién cocinados, acercándose a la mesa le dio una camisa al otro – los rasguños – susurró logrando de esa manera que el más joven se sobresaltara, ya sabía el porqué de la mirada tan reprobatoria de antes.

Clarie sirvió a ambos un par de panqueques, y miro divertida como comían realmente emocionados, eran unos niños – incluyendo a Sebastián, que, aunque era mayor era el más infantil – y no podía creer realmente que esos niños fuesen como eran.

¿Has hablado con tu padre? – preguntó ella atrayendo la atención del moreno.

Hace unos días… - contestó un tanto en desacuerdo con el tema – ha preguntado si me encontraba bien, ha dicho que posiblemente nos veamos dentro de un tiempo y creo que está feliz con las calificaciones. O también me pidió que te saludara de su parte y que te agradeciera por cuidar a su descuidado hijo menor - dijo imitando una voz más gruesa, arremedando a su progenitor. Se ganó un zape por maleducado.

La mujer se contuvo de preguntar algo más, tenía perfectamente entendida la relación de esa familia. Y es por eso que, en parte, entendía la actitud del menor de los Cullen.

¿No tienes que ir al instituto? – salió de la boca del ojiazul.

Día de descanso… ¿y tú que?... – inquirió de regreso.

He entregado todo en la universidad por esta semana, no es necesario que me presente – explicó – además… aquí hay cosas mucho más interesantes que hacer – agregó en un poco – muy – sugerente. Clarie hace un rato los había dejado solos, mala idea.

¿Enserio?... – cuestiono Jacob, una sonrisa gatuna en sus labios, una mirada deseosa, nada ¨bueno¨ podía salir de aquello. Si seguían con ese juego, terminarían como la noche pasada – a mí también se me ocurren muchas cosas.

¿Cómo qué?...

No creo que sea necesario decirlo… - sus palabras eran acompañadas de gestos seductores, había utilizado la misma técnica cientos de veces con su tutor, y, siempre funcionaban – no sé tú, pero, yo me divertiré mucho esta noche – aunque Sebastián trato de ocultar el brillo desilusionado de sus ojos, no lo logro, su perdición lo conocía demasiado bien.

Iras al club… - adelantó sabiendo que, de nuevo, alguien que no era el, profanaría el cuerpo que apenas anoche marcó. Debió preverlo, para quien estaba frente a él, los daños en la espalda no eran impedimento.

Sus manos y rodillas eran su soporte, sentía las gotas caer por su frente. Quien lo penetraba, debía admitirlo, de verdad sabía lo que hacía, las corrientes eléctricas y el calor en su vientre eran lo que le gustaba. Sus dedos se contraían y volvía a relajarse continuamente, producto del goce. A cambio del placer que estaba recibiendo le importaba muy poco dejar salir cualquier tipo de sonido de su garganta, de todos modos ya sería el quien hiciera delirar a su amante.

_¿Arañones?... ¿te… gusta eso?... oh mierda… - _exclamo lo último cerrando los ojos fuertemente, el interior de ese chico era delicioso. Arremetió más fuerte algo asi de glorioso debía disfrutarlo.

_Para…_ _ah… nada… ¡Oh sí!… haz eso de nuevo…_

Su petición no se hizo esperar, era el tipo de sexo salvaje que no había tenido desde hace un tiempo.

Se removió entre las sabanas ajenas para él, vio hacia el techo, definitivamente no era su habitación o algún cuarto de su casa. Los recuerdos les regresaron y sonrió satisfecho. Se incorporó quedando sentado. Lo que vio, no le gusto en absoluto. Ese hombre – ni siquiera el nombre recordaba – se mantenía mirando algo dentro de su cartera. ¡Maldita sea, su cartera!

¿Qué haces? – reprochó enojado, con la mayor rapidez que puso de levantó de la cama y llego hasta donde estaba de pie ese rubio.

¿Jacob Cullen?... eres hijo de Carlisle Cullen… - afirmó sonriendo extrañamente.

Si lo soy y no veo porque te crees con el derecho de ver mis pertenencias…

Tuvimos sexo, dormimos juntos… creo que eso es suficiente… - dijo socarronamente, echándole en cara aquello.

Lo que hicimos no significa nada… no eres nada mío… creo que estás acostumbrado a eso… - refutó quitándole de golpe la cartera.

Lo estoy… a lo que no estoy es a acostarme con gente tan… reconocida…

Si quieres dinero… - le miro tratando de saber qué era lo que quería por silencio. Si el pequeño detalle de que se acostaba con alguien diferente todos los días llegaba a su padre, no sabría qué pasaría, lo más seguro era que lo desheredaría y echaría a la calle.

Oh no te preocupes por eso… - tomó de la cintura a Jacob, lo jalo hacia sí, le levantó la cara y deposito un beso suave en sus labios – con tenerte otras veces más me sería suficiente…

Nunca me has tenido… - el brillo retador de los ojos cafés le sacó una sonrisa, que peculiar muchacho.

**POV'S Jacob**

Ahora si tenía un problema, uno llamado Brian, sabe quién soy y no solo por saber el rostro de con quien tuvo sexo la noche anterior. Después de su condición, como siempre, regrese a casa para darme una ducha.

No puedo creer que se me haya olvidado guardar mi billetera, tampoco recuerdo por qué demonios lleve mi licencia de conducir, de verdad metí la pata, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Además de que tengo tanta suerte que me pasa eso cuando me encuentro con un hijo de puta. Si, de verdad es un aprovechado. No tengo en claro que me va a hacer realmente, aunque, otra sesión como la de ayer no me caería nada mal.

Si, lo admito, su ¨condición¨ no terminaba de parecer mala idea, todo lo contrario. Me arrojé sobre mi cama y me puse a repasar mentalmente las materias de la preparatoria, recordando la clase para ver si no se me olvidaba algún deber o algo. Gozaba de buena memoria para recordar lo relacionado con lo que se me hacía importante. Si, el estudio sin duda me parece importante, no soy un maldito vago. No quiero en un futuro aun algo lejano tener que vivir en la calle.

Tomo el pequeño control que descansa junto a la almohada, enciendo el estéreo y pongo la música en volumen alto, no tengo nada que hacer, asi que mejor me dormiré unas horas, a fin y al cabo para ir al club aún estaba el domingo.

Me lo han dicho varias veces y apuesto que muchos más lo creen, o mejor dicho lo saben. Yo tampoco lo niego, lo diré como alguna vez – no recuerdo quien – me lo dijo.

**Eres un maldito sátiro Jacob.**

Le veía con incredulidad y con un poco de pena, de verdad su amigo estaba en un dilema y le era doloroso.

Sigo sin saber… ¿Por qué te sigues liando con él?, sabes como es y considerando tú situación pues… eres un estúpido…

Cállate – espetó enojado, lo que menos le hacía falta era que le recalcaran aquello.

No he podido ver al chico, pero para que estés asi debe ser una belleza… - dijo tratando de hacerse una imagen mental, pero no pudo.

No tienes idea… - afirmó sonriente, eso era una total verdad, una belleza exótica.

Pero por todo lo que me has contado, no sé qué pensar respecto a él, es joven quiere divertirse… ¿me dijiste que se lio con un profesor?…

Que te den… ¿quisieras no recordármelo?, me basta con que el mismo me lo haya dicho… - se lamentó con real cansancio y desesperación.

Ya… solo te digo que lo afrontes de una vez, déjalo… - pidió palmeando la espalda del castaño, este solo se limitó a hacer una mueca y dar otro sorbo a su café. El café cargado era su amigo en esos momentos – ahora debe estar con alguno de sus compañeros… - pensó en voz alta.

Cierra de una vez tu maldita boca David… - amenazó gruñendo.

¡Lo que te digo es la verdad! … Sebastián yo en tu lugar dejaría de ser tutor suyo…

Si estuvieras en mi lugar, sabrías que no es tan fácil como dices…

Los labios chasqueaban continuamente, se movían acompasados y con desesperación. Un beso fiero, lleno de deseo que sería saciado a continuación. Las lenguas danzaban, batallando por ser la dominante, aunque, se podría decir que no había necesidad de saberlo.

Las sillas hacían ruido al ser empujadas por los movimientos un tanto bruscos de los jóvenes. Ellos se habrían espacio entre los pupitres.

Un libro cayó al suelo cuando uno subió al escritorio, a aquel libro le siguieron hojas y lapiceros, importaba poco, lo que requerían era espacio.

Alguien podría venir… - trato de retractarse un joven, su respuesta fue sentir pequeñas mordidas en el cuello seguidas de una provocativa voz.

¿De verdad quieres parar? – mordió con más fuerza la manzana de Adán, sonrió travieso al sentir el estremecimiento de su compañero.

Si alguien viene… puede irse mucho a la mierda… - contestó dando a entender que antes muerto a quedarse sin el placer que le prometían.

Buena elección – los labios volvieron a unirse y sin retraso las manos empezaron a tocar el cuerpo ajeno. Toco sin pudor la entrepierna de quien seguía de pie, evito reírse del jadeo ahogado que escucho - ¿Ansioso, Ethan?

Me pones demasiado… - sintió su pantalón empezar a ser desabrochado, y gimió sin poder evitarlo al recibir las caricias en su pene ya semi-erecto.

¿Te habían hecho esto?... – preguntó, sin realmente estar interesado, solo le interesaba ver que tan excitado estaba su nuevo amante.

Ninguna chica es tan habilidosa como tú… - admitió.

Entonces si hago esto… - masajeó los testículos en una de sus manos, mientras con la otra presionaba la punta del miembro. Como si faltara retomo su anterior tarea de torturar con parsimoniosa lentitud la piel del cuello.

_¡Oh!... – _ la respiración comenzó a acelerársele – _ya no me tortures… - _suspiró tratando de contenerse en correrse tan rápidamente _– Jacob… - _dijo en tono casi suplicante, por lo menos mantendría algo de dignidad, no le rogaría. O bueno eso era lo que pretendía hacer. Rato después mando al carajo su dignidad.

Los ojos grises chocaron con los cafés. Se enfrentaban con intensidad, pero al mismo tiempo calma. A diferencia de su relación con otros, la relación que mantenía Jacob con él era diferente. Aun a pesar de eso estaba en la naturaleza del azabache, darse a desear.

Se mantenía sentado en el escritorio, con las piernas abiertas y sus pies descansaban apoyados en las recargaderas de la silla donde, como no, su profesor le miraba completamente sereno. Una de las cosas por las cuales el más joven le gustaba retarlo, siempre se le resistía, en parte se molestaba y por otro lado le invitaba a probar y crear más técnicas en su contra.

¿Por qué no terminamos con este ciclo? – empezó mientras se agachaba y tomaba la corbata gris jugando con ella entre sus dedos. Por detrás del vidrio de los anteojos alcanzo a ver un brillo peculiar.

¿Dejaras de venir después de las clases? – le contestó mientras sus ojos se posaban en el jugueteo que hacían con su corbata.

Lo hare, sin embargo, hay un solo método para lograr eso… - comento dando pequeños tirones a la prenda.

Eres mi alumno… - puntualizó.

No es problema – los rostros de ambos, como otras veces, quedaban a menos distancia a cada segundo – además, pienso que disfrutas esto, por eso no me has echado o reportado con el decano…

Antes me despiden a mi… - afirmó sonriendo suavemente, gesto que se borró poco después – tu… un chico con excelentes calificaciones, que nunca ha tenido algún problema en la escuela… te darían razón a ti…

No diría algo en tu contra… - admitió – y aun no encuentro razón para que escondas esos ojos debajo de las gafas… - alzó la mano y quito con lentitud los anteojos.

Los necesito… - dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

No ahora… estoy cerca, puedes verme perfectamente… - los iris chocolate de Jacob se concentraron en las facciones del rostro, una de las razones por las que le gustaban los hombres más grandes que él, son mucho más varoniles, las líneas del rostro eran más firmes, más apuestas.

Joven Cullen… - dijo con sutil severidad.

No me llames asi, no es horario de clases… - reprochó frunciendo levemente en entrecejo, que segundo después se relajó.

Jacob… - trato de alejarse de su alumno, un joven al cual le doblaba le edad, y con el cual era incorrecto pensar sexualmente, apretó la quijada cuando se dio cuenta de que, el agarre en la era fuerte – podría ser tu padre… - trato, por milésima vez, que el otro comprendiera.

Pero no lo eres… - objetó sonriendo de lado. Hundió sus dedos en las hebras café oscuras, peinando parsimoniosamente sin necesidad. Vio la oportunidad de hacer algo, el profesor estaba distraído, como absorbido en otra cosa, en otro lugar. Eso no le agrado a Jacob.

Termino con la distancia, y sintió el leve salto de sorpresa. Se mantuvo asi, los labios inertes, simplemente unidos, una acción que al mayor se le antojo insuficiente, pero no hizo nada para profundizar aquello.

No me rechazas… - dijo al separarse el moreno.

No hubo respuesta oral. Solo un gesto consternado y enfadado. Y como siempre, entre ellos había rivalidad, deseo reprimido, y como se dijo el ciclo se repetía.

Con decisión, el más alto se levantó, ocasionando que las piernas morenas y perfectamente entalladas en un pantalón café claro, cayeran con cierta violencia pero continuando separadas.

El castaño aprisiono a su alumno, con los brazos a cada lado apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa. Una posición aún más comprometedora que la anterior. Sin dejarse intimidar Jacob poso sus manos sobre los hombros ajenos, acariciando estos y parte de la nuca antes de entrelazar los sus al cuello, logrando de esa manera más contacto.

Volvió a observar los grises ojos, estaban oscurecidos y le parecieron una tormenta.

Ese día se quedó más tiempo del acostumbrado. Tiempo, para él, bien utilizado. Comprobó que ese hombre a pesar de parecer tranquilo y amable, podía ser rudo. Y él no se quejaba.

Se miró de nuevo al espejo. Pantalones verdes con un pequeño dobles hacia fuera, camisa de vestir negra pero sin estar dentro del pantalón los primeros tres botones abiertos y recogida hasta la altura de los hombros, unas vans cafés sin calcetas y por ultimo un cinturón igualmente café aunque no lucia era cubierto por la camisa. Sin dudar ese era el estilo de Jacob Cullen, claro en esos momentos un poco más… conservador. Iba de salida hacia donde su padre. De todos modos le reprocharía por el color del pantalón, revolvió su cabello, nunca le gusto utilizar gel y no lo haría.

Antes de salir de su habitación vislumbro un par de lentes. Los cristales oscuros y el armazón azul marino. Sonrió yendo a tomarlos, seguramente harían rabiar a su progenitor, y eso era divertido. Colgó el accesorio de la bolsa del pecho de la camisa y bajo a la primera planta.

Beso la mejilla de Claire como despedida y salió de su casa-mansión, aunque realmente era de su padre. Fuera de esta ya le esperaba un auto. No le sorprendió el negro soberbio del automóvil. Sonrió internamente sabiendo que dentro de ese auto, en el asiento del conductor estaba su… no sabía cómo decirle, era igual que su apuesto profesor de literatura.

Bajo a saltos las escaleras de la entrada y camino. Se detuvo frente a la ventanilla del conductor, no podía ver hacia dentro, lo vidrios estaban polarizados. Se inclinó y dio tres suaves golpes a la ventana.

No pasaron más de cinco segundos y el uniformado chofer se presentó ante él. Comenzaba a pensar que tenía una especie de fetiche, las corbatas. Jalo con un poco de fuera de la prenda negra y le planto un beso.

Hace algún tiempo no te veía… por fin me has hecho caso y no has salido a abrirme la puerta…

Usted lo ordeno asi… - contestó el uniformado acomodando de nuevo la corbata.

Usted, usted… - repitió hastiado Jacob – no me llames asi… - dijo sonriendo ladinamente ya que se dio cuenta que, realmente, Ben – su profesor sexy, guapo, amable, con una faceta ruda, sexy, manipulable… ¿ya dijo sexy? – y el encantadoramente tímido Ian – su chofer, ¿necesitan una descripción?– se parecían.

Se adentró en el auto y este comenzó a avanzar en cuanto hubo cerrado la puerta.

¿Cómo has estado Ian?... – preguntó recargándose completamente en el acolchado asiento.

Muy bien Jacob, gracias por preguntar… - el aludido hizo una mueca, las formalidades – como el tono y forma de hablar de su acompañante – no le gustaban.

¿Has encontrado una linda chica con la cual casarte? – preguntó.

No… - ahí iban de nuevo las respuestas con monosílabos. Volteó el rostro hacia la ventana, viendo el parque por el cual pasaban, los grandes árboles, los niños jugándose o en su caso cayéndose en el pasta, algunos perros corriendo, señoras con sus bebes y… se sintió observado, sonrió sabiendo quien lo miraba, el espejo retrovisor servía para muchas cosas y con Ian no había excepción.

Jacob sobo su cuello, como si le doliera o algo por el estilo, también pasó la palma por su hombro. Sus trucos siempre servían, había dejado más de su cuello expuesto con los movimientos de antes, y se sintió ganador al de nuevo sentir los ojos fijos en él.

Se incorporó colocándose entre la brecha que creaban los dos asientos delanteros, sosteniéndose de estos.

¿Qué tienes?... pareces tenso… - comento con aparente tono casual.

No es nada…

Debe ser toda esa ropa que tienes encima, te sofoca… - alargo una mano quitando la extraña gorra negra, esa que siempre llevan los choferes, no sabía cómo se llamaba. Vio el cabello pelirrojo-castaño, color para nada común. Ian reprocho porque le devolviera el accesorio, sin embargo Jacob no hizo caso - ¿Ves?... asi estarás más fresco… aunque… - no completo la frase, bueno no con palabras pero si con acciones.

Aflojo la corbata y en un movimiento rápido se la quitó al completo al pelirrojo. Una pequeña discusión se creó, aunque los comentarios no iban en serio era más como un juego.

Devuélvamela… - pidió cortésmente – Jacob devuélvemela… - se corrigió al ver la mirada hastiada del moreno.

No… - negó con la cabeza sonriente. Metió la cabeza en el aro que formaba la prenda, colocándosela. No la apretó, la dejo asi suelta, nunca le gusto ponérselas.

Ya basta de juego, hora de la diversión. O en el caso de Ian, placer.

El azabache pasó sus brazos por detrás de la recargadera del asiento, sus manos quedaron sobre el cuello de la camisa del otro.

Hace mucho no te veía… - repitió en voz baja. Pasó lentamente el primer botón por el ojal desabrochándolo, repitió la misma acción con los próximos dos. Metió las manos por debajo de la camisa, acariciando el pecho, sintiendo el temblor de su querido con ojos esmeralda. Continuo con su recorrido por la parte del pecho, subió a los hombros logrando alcanzarlos gracias a los botones fuera de su lugar.

Solo podía sentir. Apenas lograba concentrarse en conducir. Las manos de Jacob estaban frías y quemaban sobre su piel acalorada. Suspiró aliviado al detenerse en un alto. No pudo evitar estremecerse, el moreno había cambiado de posición logrando, de esa manera, llegar al cuello.

La lengua rosada paseaba por la piel ligeramente salada, se tambaleó un poco cuando de nuevo avanzaron, sin embargo, siguió con sus caricias.

Para… - escucho la queja del pelirrojo, supo que realmente no lo quería asi, había sonado como un jadeo – es peligroso mientras conduzco…

Confió plenamente en tus habilidades al volante… - dijo susurrando para después morder por donde antes pasó su lengua.

Jacob se dio cuenta de que ya estaban cerca, lograba vislumbrar por sobre los arboles el edificio. Supo que Ian iba a dejarlo a la puerta, no lo iba a permitir. Antes debían hacer otra cosa.

Entra al aparcamiento… - dijo, no había ningún tono de autoridad, pero, para el otro sus palabras eran órdenes.

Oscuro, iluminada por algunas lámparas, asi era el estacionamiento. Un terreno realmente grande ubicado en la parte subterránea. El silencio era interrumpido solo por las llantas de los autos que ingresaban a lugar.

En la parte trasera del Cadillac XTS, Jacob sentado a horcajadas de ¨su chofer¨, por supuesto, no perdió tiempo y lo había llevado consigo hacia el gran asiento, pues, los de adelante no servirían mucho.

El sacó de Ian ya había sido quitado de su cuerpo, los botones de su pulcra camisa blanca habían sido desabrochados al completo.

Los besos eran intensos, jadeos entrecortados y manos, que, buscaban desaparecer la ropa.

Ian aún estaba peleando internamente con lo que estaba bien, y lo que estaba mal. Ese moreno le parecía extremadamente bello, siempre se lo pareció. Pero, estaba mal, muy mal. Él era el ¨joven Cullen¨, superior a él, más importante que él. Nunca estaría a su altura. Y se sentía afortunado al poder ser merecedor de, por lo menos, sus labios. Solo eso. Junto todo su autocontrol – y fuerza de voluntad, mucha fuerza de voluntad – separo con sutileza almas joven.

Oh si, también estaba el detalle de que le llevaba 11 años. Disfruto mucho del gruñido molesto que emitió el azabache, eso quería decir que realmente le deseaba.

Con movimientos rápidos y torpes volvió a cerrar su camisa. Los ojos chocolates le miraban con reproche, incredulidad y enojo.

No lo podía creer, había estado tan cerca. Poco más y habría hecho lo que había querido hace tiempo. Bufó molesto viendo que realmente su chofer no iba a dejar que le hicieran – o mejor que ambos hicieran – nada más. Se acomodó a regañadientes también su ropa, sus pantalones verdes habían sido desabrochados y su camisa con los botones liberados estaba abajo dejando al descubierto sus hombros y parte del pecho.

Me voy… - avisó abriendo la puerta haciendo que al instante se encendiera la luz interna del automóvil.

Vio con desgano como se alejaba, había tenido la oportunidad y la desperdicio. Se llamó idiota un par de veces durante ese rato. Levantó su sacó que le había sido retirado hacia minutos. Enojado se dio cuenta de que aún tenía una erección.

Fue, como siempre, cariñosamente recibido por su padre, le devolvió los mismos gestos. Si bien no se veían a menudo, cuando lo hacían disfrutaban los tiempos juntos.

Conversaron sobre literalmente todo, se contaron las cosas que habían hecho durante el tiempo separados y rieron de algunas cosas.

Jacob, como lo espero, fue regañado por su progenitor, sobre los colores de su vestimenta, o bueno tal vez solo el de sus ceñidos pantalones.

Los temas poco a poco se fueron desviando hacia otros, llego el momento de un tema algo turbio. Familia.

El moreno no se preocupó por ocultar su mueca de desagrado al escuchar la mención de alguien, su ¨madre¨. No era su madre biológica, Esme era la esposa de Carlisle, pero él no le guardaba cariño alguno, de todos modos a esa mujer tampoco le agradaba el azabache.

Y solo segundos después, cayó la bomba.

Edward Anthony Cullen, su hermano mayor a partir de cierta fecha viviría con él.

_¡Mierda!_

Fue lo único que pudo pensar.

Si se han dado cuenta de la vida que lleva, sabrán que no sería muy bueno que su ¨querido hermano¨ supiera algunas cosas…

Primera y más importante: Su vida sexual.


End file.
